


Family

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Raphael is a Little Shit, a tiny bit of introspective angst, i'm deeply pleased that's an existing tag, just a dad and his former vampire son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Raphael have a long overdue catch up over coffee.





	Family

“You know what I just realized?” Raphael says already on his second cup of coffee since arriving for this long overdue get together.

“What?” Magnus asks filling up his own cup with magic, gesturing for Raphael to go on.

“I’m probably the first mundane in history to knowingly step foot in Alicante,” he replies before taking a sip with a nonchalant shrug.

It’s true, he likely is the first mundane to end up here, but the historic significance isn’t the thing that strikes Magnus. It’s the word. Mundane. Raphael is a mundane now. Has been for a little over a year, but it still hits Magnus like a ton of bricks every now and then. He doesn’t let it show on his face though, not in the way he did when it had first happened and for the first few months after that.

While Magnus had nearly crumbled without the pieces of what made him a Downworlder, Raphael is thriving without them. He never asked to be a vampire, took to it because he had to for survival purposes alone, the weight of it always haunted him. Being mundane again was all he ever wanted and never thought he’d have. How it had happened was despicable and those responsible deserved every punishment they were still receiving in the Gard, but it led to Magnus seeing Raphael look the happiest he’s ever really seen him which is a thing he can’t be all that upset about.

In a way Raphael has always been like a son to him, a silly thing to think considering they’re both over a hundred years old and practically look the same age, but true nonetheless. He’d been there when Raphael had first turned, showed him the ropes and teaching him how to stay out of Camille’s manipulative clutches. Raphael is family. He’d always assumed Raphael would be a constant in his life, however, now in sixty or so years’ time, maybe less if he keeps eating the number of cronuts he’s been consuming, he’ll be gone. It’s something he hates to think about it, but the voice in the back of his mind likes to bring up reality unbidden every time Raphael says the word mundane.

“Yes, you probably are,” Magnus says shaking the dark thoughts. “I’ll be sure to have Alec get it written down in some history book somewhere.”

Raphael rolls his eyes the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, and isn’t that still a novel concept as well. Sunlight shining down on him. “Where is the husband this fine afternoon?” he asks gesturing to the room at large.

Magnus rolls his eyes at the use of ‘the husband.’ Despite their incredibly rocky beginnings Alec and Raphael have grown quite fond of one another, despite the fact Alec makes the occasional stepdad joke at Raphael’s expense. But because he’s a little-shit that Magnus clearly played at least some small hand in raising he always calls Alec ‘the husband,’ ‘the Shadowhunter,’ or ‘lover boy’ just to annoy him when Alec’s not around. 

“Stuck in budgetary meetings all day I’m afraid,” Magnus says.

“Ugh, that sounds dreadful,” Raphael responds finishing off his second cup. “It’s a shame, I was hoping to see him and catch up.”

“Oh, it is,” Magnus says. He’d practically had to open a portal directly under Alec just to get him out of bed that morning and had to stop his husband from drinking three different potions that he knew would make him sick in an attempt to skip out on the droning meetings. “Of course you wouldn’t have to catch up if you ever took up any of our many dinner offers in the past few months.”

“Yeah, well, Alicante cuisine was not near the top of my list when it came to foods I’ve never gotten to taste, you know,” Raphael says dryly. While Magnus knows tasting things he never knew the taste of has been a big part of his newly mundane experience and Alicante isn’t exactly a hub of fine dining he still gives him a tilted head look in response. Alec calls it his annoyed, but fond dad look.

“I know, I know,” Raphael says with less bite, leaning forward in his chair to sit down his empty mug. “I have meant to come here to see you both, I’ve just been a bit busy,” he says gesturing to the collar at his neck. It’s another thing about Raphael that’s changed. While his decision to follow a path tied to his faith wasn’t all that surprising, Magnus does sometimes struggle to believe a man who rolls his eyes at people as much as Raphael Santiago can be considered a comforting presence of belief. But he digresses, believing in Raphael’s ability to adapt completely.

“And it’s not like you two are jumping through portals to come to New York just to say hello,” he continues on pointedly. Magnus looks back just as pointedly, a brief familiar stare down occurring for a few moments that’s been a staple of their relationship over the years whenever they’re both too stubborn to concede. 

“Okay, you got me there,” Magnus finally gives in feeling a little guilty they haven’t had the time. “But we have been fairly busy ourselves you know.”

“Oh, I know, the ultimate power couple saving the Shadow World,” Raphael says teasingly. “Isabelle and Simon keep me updated when they can.”

He teases, but he can see the smile at the corner of Raphael’s lips. A smile that says he’s happy for him, for them, proud of him even. Which is odd considering in their dynamic Magnus should be the proud one, which he absolutely is, but still.

“Next month Alec and I are both taking a few days off at the new year we’ll come to New York do a proper dinner, the three of us, make it a habit to keep it up more regularly after that,” he says.

Make it a habit because the time he has with his dear friend is precious now. He doesn’t say it out loud, but he can tell Raphael hears it anyways when he gives him a small warm smile.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he replies as he holds out his empty mug in Magnus’ direction motioning for another refill. Magnus rolls his eyes as he snaps his fingers filling the mug to the brim with the dark, bitter blend that Raphael has taken to since regaining his taste buds.

They talk for a little while longer until the sun starts to set, the time difference signaling Raphael’s leave.

“It took me ages to get back on a normal sleep schedule that meant actually sleeping at night,” Raphael says when Magnus tries to get him to stick around a little longer. “I’m not putting it in shambles just socialize with you and the Shadowhunter.”

“Fine,” Magnus relents pulling Raphael into a brief hug before opening up a portal to send him back to his apartment in New York.

Raphael pats Magnus on the shoulder walking towards it before he stops in his tracks turning back to Magnus.

“Oh, but do remind your husband he still owes me fifty bucks,” he says over the swirling of the portal.

“Fifty bucks?” Magnus asks.

“Yeah, I know he’s trying to get out of it, but I won the bet fair and square.”

Magnus’ face twists up in confusion, “What bet?”

“Ask your husband.”

“I’m asking you.”

“Well, I can’t tell you,” Raphael says stepping back closer to the portal’s edge.

“And why not exactly?” Magnus asks crossing his arms no doubt giving that fond, but annoyed dad look again.

“Because it’s going to drive you absolutely crazy trying to figure it out until he comes home,” Raphael replies as he mock salutes Magnus, stepping back into the portal with a chuckle.

A whoosh of air goes through the room as the portal shuts blowing Magnus’ hair out of place. He stands there, arms still crossed letting out a breath to blow the hair that’s fallen over his one eye from his view. He races his mind trying to figure out what sort of nonsense his husband and son could have gotten into.

By the time Alec comes home he so thoroughly distracts Magnus that he forgets to even ask him and they’re both in such a rush the next morning after a late night they barely exchange more than a few quick goodbyes, I love you’s and promises of dinner. It isn’t until that afternoon that he remembers, pulling his phone from his pocket to dial Raphael’s number.

“What the hell did you bet on with Alec?” Magnus asks as soon as Raphael picks up, bypassing any hello.

“You shouldn’t curse at a priest,” Raphael says back immediately.

“You’re not technically a priest yet,” Magnus replies. “Now, what was the bet?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No, I forgot to ask. He,” Magnus pauses before he responds trying to explain in a non-leading way. “Distracted me, thoroughly.”

Raphael groans on the other end signaling Magnus didn’t succeed, “Gross. Now I really don’t want to tell you.”

“Raphael,” Magnus growls.

“Fine, it was when we were helping Isabelle move in with Simon, I brought cronuts- “

“Of course you did,” Magnus interrupts.

“If you sass me I won’t answer your question,” Raphael says which makes Magnus shut up so he continues on. “Anyways, I may have brought a few dozen since I learned how to make them myself and Isabelle challenged Alec to see who could eat the most. I bet against him cause I’ve seen that girl down a dozen tamales in one sitting, it was the right call. Simon’s paid up since he underestimated his girlfriend, but your husband hasn’t, likely still suffering from the wounded pride that he took such a stupid bet in the first place and not the fact that his baby sister beat him.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“You’re the worst, you made me obsess over this for hours and it was about cronuts,” Magnus says giving Raphael a completely annoyed, with no fondness look despite the fact he can’t see it.

“Yep,” Raphael says on the other end and sounds downright cheery. It makes the fondness creep back in a bit. “Be as annoyed as you want, but you’ve missed this a tiny bit since you’ve been in Alicante.”

Magnus huffs out an annoyed, but yes, unfortunately fond laugh. “Maybe,” he replies. “Just a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
